


holy ghost

by sadlybunny



Series: king of my heart, body and soul [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Engaged Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Prince Phil, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlybunny/pseuds/sadlybunny
Summary: A reunion between the prince and his fiancé after Phil has been in Germany.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: king of my heart, body and soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032408
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	holy ghost

“Prince Philip,” He snaps his head around from where it was trained on the wall to the door, where the butler has stepped in. He extends a gloved hand to the hall, bending a bit at the waist. “Daniel Howell.”

Phil stands abruptly, choking out his thanks to the man before he ducks out of the room quickly, leaving Phil alone. Dan rushes in past the door frame, slamming the door closed and marching straight through the room and into Phil’s arms. Phil mutters a “Hello, darling,” before they collide roughly, Phil pulling Dan into him by the waist and connecting their lips. Dan throws his arms around Phil’s neck, pulling his face so forcefully into his that they can hardly move their mouths. 

Neither wants to pull apart. It had been too long for both of them since their last embrace, with Phil on important business in Germany and Dan handling collateral damage here in their home. 

Eventually, Phil decides he needs a proper breath. He pulls back gently, Dan whimpering softly and attempting to tug him back to continue their kiss. Phil laughs softly, stepping back so Dan isn’t able to keep him trapped with his mouth.

Dan pouts at him, arms still grasping at his biceps as he pushes out his bottom lip.

“Come, now, let me get a look at you.” Phil steps back, one hand still held onto Dan’s. Dan rolls his eyes as Phil looks him up and down, admiring the outfit he had come in and the body he knew hid under it. He’s wearing a black polo neck under a pristine white suit jacket with a pattern of some black avant garde art all over it. The matching trousers hug his hips perfectly, and taper in a way that deliciously compliments his long legs. The only thing that somehow made the outfit even more perfect is the silver band around his finger, glimmering in the light as it had just been cleaned quite recently.

He licks his lips. While Phil was in Germany, Dan was busy with luncheons, teas, and schmoozy parties. His family, direct and extended, had come for Dan the minute Phil left like he was a bleeding lamb, and they were all hungry wolves. Each branch of his family, one power hungry royal to the next, had just been dying to sink their teeth in when Phil had his back turned. They wanted, no _needed_ to poke and prod at Dan, to finally meet the man who will eventually be one half of a royal gay marriage. With Phil gone, they were free to question as they pleased, to harp on Dan about each meticulous detail of their engagement and the wedding that's coming in the next few months. 

He’d done an endless amount of interviews, as well. The media had quickly learned that it was much easier to get a hold onto Dan. They had almost as little of a filter as Phil’s family had as well, not hesitating to try to pry some extremely intimate details about Phil and Dan’s relationship from the young commoner. He figured they assumed they could ask Dan even the most offensive questions and, for now, there was not a lot he could do about it. And they were right. Dan had learned to do a lot of smiling and awkward chuckling in this time.

“Beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking, you are.” Phil breathes.

Dan scoffs, stepping back into Phil’s grasp to kiss him quickly. “Thank you, dear.”

Phil deepens the kiss, cupping Dan’s jaw with one hand and brushing through his hair with the other. He lets one trail down over Dan’s face, to his neck. It brushes over the collar of his polo neck, toying with the edge where Merino wool silk meets skin.

“Not sure about this, though.” His lips ghost over the fabric. “Where’s my easy access?” He breathes hotly onto Dan’s neck, purposely trying to make him squirm.

“You didn’t leave me much choice.” He shuffles on his feet, eyes fluttering closed as Phil bites his collar.

“Hm?”

“I’ve been in polo necks all week, you royal wanker.” 

Phil snorts, pulling down the shirt with one hand and kissing Dan’s neck quickly. “And why’s that?”

“You know why,” Dan gasps as Phil nips at a particularly sensitive spot. “Mr. Possessive. Moaning about how you needed to mark me up because you weren’t going to be here to show everyone who I belong to. That I’m spoken for.”

“That’s right, darling,” He darkens a fading mark with his teeth. “All mine.”

“I’m quite sure the whole universe knows that we’re getting married at this point, Philip.”

Phil grins against his neck. He really just wanted to hear Dan say it. “We were being separated.” 

“Seven days.” Dan rolls his eyes, although he missed Phil maybe even more than Phil did him.

“Entirely too long for a newly engaged couple, don’t you think?”

Dan just nods and lets Phil back him into the wall, the gold accents digging into the back of his head.

Maybe it was a lot for him to handle. Maybe it was absolutely fucking insane that he was going to be marrying a bloody _prince_ in a matter of months. And that surely meant that those invasions of privacy would continue. But he lived for these moments, here, with Phil, where it felt like nobody else on the entire planet existed, let alone the country that constantly had its eyes on him and his fiancé. 

They hear a knock at the door. 

“Prince Philip?” Someone calls from the other side.

Phil gives him an apologetic look and rights his coat, before kissing Dan’s forehead and ducking out of the bedroom.

A stupid, dopey smile takes over his face as he heads down the stairs to his office. He wouldn’t trade any of this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> just decided I wanted some modern royalty prince!phil. definitely more coming in this au!


End file.
